Escape the Night: Escape Room
The Escape the Night: Escape Room was an immersive escape room centered around Season 4 of YouTube Premium's Escape the Night. The escape room was a limited event exclusively in Beverly Hills, California (Los Angeles), running from August 10th, 2019 to August 27th, 2019. The escape room featured multiple rooms 'to venture through, with surprise guest appearances from [[Joey Graceffa|'Joey Graceffa]], Jack O'Connor (Mortimer), and Eva Augustina Sinotte (The Sorceress). Official Trailer Escape The Night - Escape Room TRAILER ft. Nikita Dragun & Alex Wassabi JoJo Siwa in the Escape Room On August 19, 2019, JoJo Siwa met up with Joey to tour his escape room. It featured many prominent features from Season 4, and the inspired puzzles. It showed them collecting all of the keys in a time limit of one hour. Unfortunately, due to a roll of the Death Dice, Joey was "sacrificed" so that JoJo could collect the Cosmic Sphere and escape the Escape the Night Escape Room. It does not show every puzzle showcased in the escape room, but shows what a typical customer would experience overall. Escape Room Packages “THE INVITATION” - $55 PER TICKET or $300 ROOM BUYOUT! * One time through the escape room on a weekday * Access to photo wall “'THE HONORED GUEST” - PACKAGE WITH ESCAPE THE NIGHT COLLECTOR’S KEYCHAIN AND GIFT! - $75 or $85' * One time through the escape room on a weekday evening OR weekend days (prime time) * Exclusive Escape the Night Key Chain a $20 value * Access to photo wall * Exclusive Gift: Joey Graceffa autographed Escape the Night Poster! “THE ESCAPE” - $250 VIP PACKAGE WITH EXCLUSIVE ESCAPE THE NIGHT MERCH AND SURPRISE GIFT! * One time through the escape room on a weekend evening (prime time) * Access to photo wall * Escape the Night Merch Package Valued at $250! ** ETN T-Shirt ** ETN Tote Bag ** ETN Pin Set ** ETN Collector’s Key Chain ** Crystal Wolf Necklace ** Exclusive: ETN Escape Room Zip Hoodie ** Exclusive: ETN Escape Room Long Sleeve T-Shirt ** Exclusive: ETN Sticker * PLUS Exclusive Surprise: One Escape the Night themed gift! “THE SAVANT” $500 SUPER VIP PACKAGE WITH EXCLUSIVE ESCAPE THE NIGHT MERCH AND SURPRISE GIFT SET! * Meet Joey Graceffa and experience the Escape the Night Escape Room with The Savant Himself! * The Savant Package Exclusive: Special photo op with the Sword of all Legends and Joey * Prime Time, one time through escape room (Friday, Saturday or Sunday Evening) * Access to photo wall * Escape the Night Merch Package Valued at $250! ** ETN Tote Bag ** ETN Pin Set ** ETN Collector’s Key Chain ** Crystal Wolf Necklace ** Exclusive: ETN Escape Room Zip Hoodie ** Exclusive: ETN Escape Room Long Sleeve T-Shirt ** Exclusive: ETN Sticker * PLUS Exclusive Surprise Gift Set: One Escape the Night themed gift set! "THE RESCUE MISSION” PARTY PACKAGE - $10,000 to $15,000 DEPENDING ON NUMBER OF GUESTS * Meet Joey Graceffa and experience the Escape the Night Escape Room with The Savant Himself! * Meet The Sorceress and experience the Escape Room with her! * Meet Mortimer and experience the Escape Room with him! * Special photo op with the Sword of all Legends and Joey/Sorceress/Mortimer * Access to photo wall * Exclusive: ETN Escape Room Gift Bag of Merch for each guest ($100 value) * PLUS Exclusive Surprise Gift Set: One Escape the Night themed gift set for each guest! * 4 hour window at the venue Official Merch New Escape the Night Merchandise was sold and/or redeemed at the Escape the Night: Escape Room. EA PJe0U0AAzLtp.jpg|"I Escaped the Night" Long-sleeve Shirt (Exclusive) EA PJfEUEAAPX92.jpg|Society Against Evil Hoodie (Exclusive) EA PJezUcAAiXGw.jpg|"Escape the Night: Escape Room" Coasters (Exclusive) SAECoaster.jpg|Society Against Evil Coasters (Exclusive) Trivia * On August 7th, 2019, a fan on Instagram asked "If the escape room does well will you bring it to other cities???" The Escape the Night Social Media Team said that "that's the plan!" *Joey Graceffa said in an interview that if the Beverly Hills location does well, he hopes to do an Escape Room for each season of Escape the Night. Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 4 Category:Escape Room Category:Merchandise